


I'm Here to Help Barry

by ElfGrove



Series: Speedsters of Mercury Labs [2]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of trying to escape the Reverse Flash with a severely beaten and nearly unconscious Barry, Joe Caitlin, and Cisco get some unexpected advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here to Help Barry

Joe startled at the sound, raising his gun as he turned towards it. He took in the person before him, keeping his gun raised, "Who are you?"

The stranger considered for a moment, "I'm here to help Barry."

"That doesn’t answer my question." Joe lowered the barrel of his gun slightly, examining the newcomer to thier little adventure. "Wells said he was here to help Barry too. You can see how that turned out."

There was a sharp whistling noise, the intake of breath through clenched teeth. “I am not like him.” The woman — no, the girl — stepped further into the light from the street lamp and Joe had to admit there was something familiar about her. Not the eyes, the strange golden color was more like the lightning put off by Barry’s speed than any color Joe had ever seen in the natural world, but the shape of them was similar to his daughter’s, and the shape of the nose like his late wife’s. Those strange gold eyes flicked to Barry, who Cisco was still helping get to his feet. “My cousin and I are here to help. You need to get Gra— Barry to Dr. Crandall.”

"Dr. Crandall at Mercury Labs?" Joe didn’t take his eyes off the girl when Caitlin spoke up. "Joe, I’ve met him. He told me if things ever went badly with Dr. Wells, that we could come to him—"

"You can trust Max!" The girl seemed to forcibly silence her own outburst, one hand clenching and unclenching as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Those golden eyes flicked between Barry and Joe nervously.

"Who are you, kid?" Joe forced his voice to be more gentle, long practice from talking down suspects, made harder by the fact it was his son in danger now.

More fidgeting, “Jenni. I’m Jenni.” Her chin jerked up, looking at something past him in the distance. He saw her lips move to whisper something, obviously concerned. “Bar— My cousin needs my help. We can keep the Reverse Flash busy.”

"That white lightning, that was your cousin?"

She nodded, lips pressed tightly together in an expression that looked so much like Iris, it was hard not to trust her.

"Okay, go." Joe nodded to her. "We’ll head to Mercury Labs. Not exactly like we’re spoiled for choice here."

"He needs me." She spoke as if excusing herself from helping them move Barry. Then she was a streak of golden-white lighting, like her cousin, standing beside him for the briefest second. "Be careful Great-Grandpa."

Joe snapped his head to follow the trail of her exit.


End file.
